


Moonshine

by XaverianQueenChrissy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Forced Abortion, Game of Thrones-esque, Heavy Angst, Heterosexism, Homophobia, Multi, as in it's violent, fairytale AU, very violent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:16:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4763039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XaverianQueenChrissy/pseuds/XaverianQueenChrissy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Moonshine, your love it makes me come alive<br/>Take us to that special place<br/>That place we went the last time, the last time"</p><p>Prince Kei just wants his parents to approve of his relationship with Yamaguchi; but no one wants a gay Prince, and certainly not a gay prince who's in love with his servant boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Land of Karasuno

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, bad girl procrastinating the ending of 1962 to post a new story. I've started university again, so school and work obviously come first but I'm hoping to maybe do a once a week update every Wednesday?
> 
> I hope you all enjoy my AU, it's been on my mind for weeks now!

Once upon a time, there was a great, powerful land; land which stretched onwards for days, and was divided evenly amongst the six different kingdoms who ruled upon them; each owning a different piece of the land. The land, as a whole, was known to all as Karasuno.

The marshes, known for its healing plants, sweet berries, and magical beings, belonged to the kingdom of Stagnum. The first born of the King and Queen, Prince Daichi, had a jawline as strong as his leadership skills. He was well loved and respected amongst the kingdom, and the people had high expectations for him; expectations which he never took lightly. Unsure of the Queen’s fertility after years of trying with no success, the King of Stagnum had an affair with a magical fairy princess when Daichi was not yet conceived, in a desperate attempt to produce an heir. Six months before his birth, his half-brother, Koushi, was born secretly, and was raised by his mother in the marshes for most of his life.

The marshes led westward to a river belonging to the kingdom of Zephyrus. There, a great valley stretched on for miles, which was very well fortified by the King and Queen in a desperate attempt to protect their only living son, Prince Asahi. Asahi’s siblings died in a palace raid when he was an infant, and since that day, the Queen of Zephyrus vowed to shelter her baby boy and guard him from the dangers of the outside world.

The rich, fertile farmland belonged to the Oriza kingdom. The King and Queen had many worries about their two children. Prince Ryuunosuke, the heir to the throne, had a wicked temper and had much difficulty finding a suitable wife. His sister, Princess Saeko, was not much better; perfectly content living her life as an unwed woman, she was often discovered by potential suitors sword fighting with her cousin, Sir Yuu.

Farmland bled into a thick forest, where the kingdom of Apricitias thrived. Prince Shouyou was considered to be the perfect suitor, though he often became flustered around women. He had a strong will to lead, and much like Prince Daichi, the people of the kingdom eagerly awaited his coronation. He loved his baby sister, Princess Natsu, and the two of them were the glue that held the rest of the kingdoms together.

The Mountains, cold and infertile; much like king who ruled over them. King Tobio of Umbra Montis, known as the infant king due to his young age, drew a lot of gossip across the land. For it had been two years since he was wed, however the Queen had yet to bear fruitful heirs to the throne. Fingers were pointed to the King and Queen alike, and due to this negative attention, he shut himself away in his castle, basking in his own self loathing day after day.

The five kingdoms surrounded a lake several hundred kilometers in diameter. A large island in the middle of the water, directly below the waxing and waning of the moon, sat the sixth kingdom; the Isle of Luna. Here, is where our story truly begins.

 

-x-

 

“Your highness, it’s time to get up.”

Prince Kei awoke to the tender voice of the palace servant, a young man by the name of Yamaguchi, murmuring in his ear. The boy placed a hand on the prince’s shoulder, and Kei rolled over to give the boy a gentle kiss, blushing as his golden eyes locked with the slate green eyes of his subordinate.

Smirking, the prince cupped Yamaguchi’s cheek, running a thumb across the boy’s freckled cheekbone.

“Good morning, handsome,” he purred, pupils darkening.

Yamaguchi giggled, “Kei, come on, when I said get up, I meant all of you!”

Kei snorted, not bothering to cover up his obvious morning wood tenting the thin sheets.

“Nah, don’t feel like it.”

Yamaguchi laughed, leaning down to kiss the prince again when suddenly the door to Kei’s chambers flew open, and Yamaguchi leapt away in terror, smoothing out his clothes so not to draw suspicion. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that it was Prince Akiteru, heir to the throne and Kei’s older brother.

“Did I catch you two at a bad time?” Akiteru teased, being the only member of the palace aware of the secret relationship between his pureblood brother and the peasant boy.

The duo flushed, Kei now feeling the need to cover his erection.

“Mom would like to meet us in the great hall for breakfast, it’s important so I’d suggest getting dressed and covering up the crown jewels. Mom would not be pleased if you start strutting around the palace while flying half mast.”

“Oh my god Akiteru just go, I’ll be down in a minute!”

The eldest brother smirked before leaving and closing the door behind him.

“Sorry about him,” Kei apologized.

Tadashi smiled, “don’t worry about it, I know how Akiteru can be sometimes. Shall I help you dress?”

“Only if you get to undress me tonight.”

Kei arrived exactly ten minutes later to the great hall. His mother, a beautiful woman with blonde hair chopped at her shoulders and blue eyes that could blind the entire kingdom, was sitting at the head of the table, sipping tea daintily. Queen Natsuki was famous for her ladylike behaviour, and she kept it up even in private settings.

“Kei, how nice of you to join us,” she greeted, gesturing him to an empty seat across from Akiteru.

“Good morning mother, where’s father off to?” he replied, sliding into his seat. Second later, the servant girls were bringing out his breakfast, placing the tray in front of the hungry prince.

“He’s out on business today, so he asked me to discuss some things with you two.”

The two men perked up.

“Okay boys,” the Queen sighed, placing her teacup gingerly down onto the oak tabletop, “your father and I are not going to live forever, you know that of course. Akiteru, you’re shaping up to be a wonderful heir to the throne, as are you Kei.”

The two boys beamed with pride.

“However,” the queen continued, “the role of the king is much more than ruling over the land. The king must also produce an heir themselves. You two have shown no interest in women which is a concern to not just your father and I, but to the rest of the kingdom as well.”

Kei shifted nervously in his seat, biting his lip.

“We just haven’t found the one!” Akiteru stammered, “we love women, right Kei?”

Kei nodded, “o-of course!”

The queen smiled, “of course you do, you’re men. But Akiteru, you’re already 22, most men your age are already married with children.”

“I know, mother,” Akiteru grumbled, playing with his oatmeal.

“Your father and I have decided to take this into our own hands,” the Queen announced, “this Friday we shall hold our annual royal ball earlier than usual, with the intention to find suitors for you two.”

Akiteru’s eyes lit up with joy.

“Oh mother, this is so exciting! I love balls!”

“I love balls too,” Kei grinned, knowing his mother would never pick up the innuendo. Akiteru glared at him nonetheless.

“Wonderful! Oh you boys are so dashing, you’re sure to find brides,” the queen cooed happily, not noticing her youngest son’s look of pure disgust, “I’m so excited for you two!”

 

The boys were dismissed after that; Natsuki had a lot of preparations to do as Friday was a mere three days away. The boys climbed up the stairs to their respective chambers in dead silence. Akiteru was thrilled, of course, but the miserable look on Kei’s face brought worry to the surface of his mind.

“Are you alright?” Akiteru asked once they were at their bedroom doors; both boys having chambers across the hall from each other.

“I’m fine,” the younger prince mumbled, “I just need to be alone for awhile.”

“Are you sure?”

Kei hesitated for a moment, picking up the worried tone in his brother’s voice.

“Yeah, I’ll be alright.”

“Okay...well, let me know if you need anything,” the elder brother replied before disappearing through the white double doors.

Kei silently entered his room through his own set of double doors. Locking it behind him, he sank to the ground and wept bitterly.

“Why can’t I be normal?” he choked, sobbing into his knees, “why can’t I be like everyone else and want a wife?”

“Because that wouldn’t make you Prince Kei of the Isle of Luna,” a soft voice piped up, startling the blonde. He looked up and saw Yamaguchi, the servant boy, folding the sheets neatly over the king sized bed.

“Yama-”

“I heard about the ball from your mother,” the servant boy explained as he continued to clean, “it sure sounds grand, huh?”

“I’m not going,” the prince pouted stubbornly.

Yamaguchi laughed, “good luck with that, your highness.”

“I’m serious! I’m not even the heir to the throne, why do they give a shit about me finding a bride?!”

“You never know, Kei. Something tragic may happen to Akiteru in the future, and the kingdom will need you to take his place.”

“When did you become the voice of reason?” Kei grumbled.

The servant boy walked over to the sulking prince, bending down to gently kiss him on the lips.

“Since I started dating a smartass,” he grinned.

Kei sighed heavily, “even if you were capable of bearing children, our relationship will always be forbidden. Mother says we’re not to be treated as equals and I don’t understand why.”

The servant boy slid down to the floor, snuggling up to his boyfriend.

“Royalty sucks,” Kei grumbles.

“Royalty sucks,” Yamaguchi chimed in agreement.

 

 

“Take that!” Princess Saeko laughed obnoxiously, pointing to the bullseye she had just shot, “I’m the Queen of archery!”

“The Queen, huh?” Sir Yuu laughed, drawing his bow before firing his arrow so it landed right next to his cousin’s, “then I’m the King!”

“As if I’d marry you, you butt face!” she laughed.

Yuu grinned happily, loving spending time with his cousin. Being a Knight was never easy, but he did it happily to help protect his family and the rest of Karasuno. Still, he loved the relief he felt unwinding with Ryuunosuke and Saeko.

“So where’s your next post?” Saeko asked, drawing her bow once more. Her long velveteen skirt fluttered with the momentum of the arrow firing off towards the target painted onto the dead oak tree on the edge of the palace property.

“Ah, the kingdom of Zephyrus,” he replied, whistling when the princess scored another bullseye, “they want me to be Prince Asahi’s official bodyguard. I guess they see me as the best knight in the land. I’m like a God!”

Saeko laughed at her cousin’s comment, “Oh yeah? The queen is a little overprotective of her son, so good luck with that. Honestly, Prince Asahi is cute, but he’s such a coward I could never see him marrying.”

Yuu snickered, “don’t worry, I’ll get him out of his shell.”

“I don’t doubt that!” Saeko laughed, “just try not to scare him in the process!”

Yuu drew his bow a little too quickly, causing the arrow to fly diagonally; and right into Saeko’s tiara.

“BULLSEYE!” the Knight shouted with excitement.

“YUU! THIS CROWN IS BRAND NEW!” she protested, pulling the headpiece from her head in an attempt to remove the arrow caught in the intricate black gold design.

“Sorry your highness,” he apologized only half heartedly, “but why were you wearing that to archery practice anyway?”

“It makes me feel pretty,” she pouted, removing the arrow and placing the tiara back onto the wispy blond hair on her head.

“Saeko!” a shrill voice pierced the air around them. The princess turned and sighed heavily as she spotted her mother gliding towards her, a letter in hand.

“What is it, mother?” she asked, setting down her bow and arrows.

“King Harumi delivered this for you,” she replied, handing her daughter the letter, “the Isle of Luna’s annual ball has been moved to this Friday, so I will need to take your measurements and send them to the seamstress immediately.”

Saeko smiled happily, one thing she really enjoyed were parties. She opened the letter to find that it was a formal invitation giving the details.

“Come on, let’s get you measured!”

“Coming mother!” she replied.

“Oh, it’s always nice to see you too, Yuu,” the queen smiled. The knight bowed dramatically.

“Your presence is always appreciated, your majesty.”

The two women made their way back to the castle, while Yuu sighed heavily and returned to firing arrows, lost in his own thoughts about his new placement.

 

 

“We got invited to a ball, you know.”

The young queen with long flowing brown hair stood before her equally young husband, holding out a letter delivered with the wax seal shaped like a crescent moon.

“Hm, did we now?” He grumbled; cold, slate coloured eyes skimming the document.

“It’s at the Isle of Luna-”

“Not interested.” He declared, tossing it aside.

“Tobio-”

“I don’t want to go anywhere where people will just be gossiping about me,” he declared.

“If you would just let me have a child-”

“absolutely not!”

“Tobio!”

“I have no interest in conceiving, you know that,” he scowled, “our marriage is a political sham, that’s all.”

With that, he stood from his throne and stalked past her, ignoring how his lower lip trembled in shame.

The queen turned to face her husband’s back as he started out of the throne room.

“I know you’re gay, you know,” she announced, causing him to stop dead in his tracks. He whirled around to face his wife with a look of shock on his face.

“How-”

“We’ve known each other since we were children, you can’t hide something like that from me.”

His face went from shock to fear, but a gentle hand caressing his cheek managed to soothe his anxiety.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled, face turning red as he avoided her gaze.

To his surprise, the queen simply giggled.

“Tobio, I’m not angry with you,” she reassured him, “I just feel like the rumours would stop if an heir was born.”

Tobio’s eyes fluttered shut and he sighed in resignation.

“This is why no one wants a gay king,” he grumbled, “alright, I’ll think about it.”

She smiled, kissing her husband’s cheek.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“So...about that ball?”

 

 

“Hey Koushi, come here,” Prince Daichi called out to his half brother.

Koushi spent most of his life in the marshes with his mother, however he recently began visiting his father at the palace. His stepmother was surprisingly welcoming, and he became fast friends with his brother, Daichi.

“What’s up?” the gray haired boy asked, peering over his brother’s shoulder. The prince was holding a formal invitation to the Isle of Luna’s annual ball, deep brown eyes skimming over the text.

“Do you want to go to this?” Daichi asked, “you’re half royal, so I don’t see why you wouldn’t be allowed in.”

“I don’t know,” Koushi hesitated, “I mean, I like being in spaces where I can freely practice my magic.”

“I think it would be good for you to get out of your shell and meet new people,” the prince suggested, “plus you can always stick by me if you feel shy.”

Koushi smiled, “I’ll think about it. Thanks, Daichi.”

 

All six kingdoms across the land eagerly anticipated Friday’s ball. Even kingdoms outside Karasuno were invited in a desperate attempt to form alliances and to find brides for the two princes. Queen Natsuki and King Harumi were confident that their boys would be betrothed by the end of the night. However, fate has already determined the result of their efforts.


	2. A Royal Disaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse for this being like 3 weeks late.

Fanfare rang throughout the land on that Friday evening, as the marble bridge connecting the Isle with the rest of Karasuno became filled with carriages containing aristocrats across Karasuno and beyond.

Looking out the window at the crowded bridge, prince Kei sighed heavily, drawing the curtain to avoid having to look at the crowds below.

“Kei,” Yamaguchi murmured, the Prince’s royal uniform pressed and folded in his arms, “come on, you have to get dressed. Your mother will be upset.”

“I can’t do this, Tadashi,” he murmured, undoing his fluffy white bathrobe and letting it fall to the floor.

Tadashi had always been mesmerized by the prince’s naked form, but this time he wouldn’t allow himself to be silenced by the toned muscles, the sculpted ass…

The servant boy gulped nervously. Kei knew exactly what he was doing.

“It’s your duty to the kingdom,” he reminded him, throwing the prince’s underwear and hitting him in the face, willing the heavy blush on his freckled cheeks.

The blonde scowled, shoving his long, pale legs through the leg holes.

“What about my duty to you, huh?! Do you want to throw all this away so I can marry a woman who I will never ever love?!”

“Kei,” Tadashi murmured, cupping his boyfriend’s cheeks, “I cannot fulfill my duty as your spouse, you know that. You need to find a woman who can.”

“I don’t want a woman, I want y-”

“Just for tonight,” the freckled servant boy begged, “just cooperate with her majesty for tonight. Then just tell her you’re not interested in any of the women the next morning. Please don’t make a scene and out yourself.”

Before Kei could answer, the double doors flew open, causing the pair to jump apart.

“There you are! Why aren’t you dressed yet?!” Queen Natsuki frowned, folding her arms. She was dressed in a beautiful periwinkle dress with gold embroidery along the hem. Her moonstone tiara sat perched atop her smooth blonde locks. Tadashi yelped, all but throwing the rest of Kei’s outfit at him.

“My apologies your majesty! We got carried away talking,” the brunette apologized profusely, causing a smile to bloom on the queen’s face.

“It’s alright, Tadashi sweetie, I know Kei is quite flighty when it comes to girls. I’m just glad he didn’t run away!”

Kei’s nose crinkled as he began dressing himself.

“Your brother is waiting for you when you’re ready. It only makes sense for you two to go to the ball together. We’ll meet you down there, alright?”

“Okay mom.”

The queen leaned up to kiss her son’s forehead, “I’m so excited for you both.”

The prince grunted, buttoning his waistcoat and willing the blush off his cheeks as Tadashi lowered himself to his knees to adjust the prince’s breeches.

“You need to stop getting turned on every time I get on my knees,” Tadashi teased when the door clicked shut once again, “you know I am expected to dress you everyday.”

“I can’t help it, you’re too beautiful,” Kei flushed, eyes glued to the family portrait on the wall.

The servant boy flushed as well, rising to his feet to capture the prince’s lips with his own. The kiss they shared was tender and full of emotion.

“I love you, Tadashi,” Kei murmured between kisses.

“I love you too, Kei,” Tadashi gasped in reply.

Gently pushing Kei off, Tadashi walked over to the dresser and grabbed the simple silver crown sitting on its cushion for occasions such as this. As Kei slid on his double breasted jacket, Tadashi gently placed the crown on the prince’s blonde curls.

“Go have fun tonight,” Tadashi pleaded, “spend some time with your brother. When he gets married, he’ll be very busy. I’ll be right here when you turn in for the night.”

A periwinkle sash and matching white gloves completed the prince’s look. He kissed Tadashi’s nose with a smile.

“I’ll escape as soon as possible.”

With one final wink at his boyfriend, Kei exited the double doors to go find Akiteru.

 

 

“Literally what the fuck is that?” Saeko gasped, her upper lip curling in disgust.

“Saeko!” her mother scolded, “Roxanna worked hard on that dress!”

The dress was powder blue and very simple; the only detailing on it being the ruffled boat neck collar.

“It’s so...poufy…”

“It’s a ball, Sae,” the Queen of Oriza sighed, “everyone will be wearing these gowns.”

“You expect me to catch a prince’s eye while looking like everyone else?”

“It’s better than scaring them all away, now hurry up and put this on, your brother is already in the carriage!”

Saeko caved, allowing herself to be laced into the atrocity. Her cropped blonde hair already pinned back and secured with a silver halo tiara.

“You look so beautiful,” the queen murmured. The princess scowled, wanting nothing more than to be back in her court dress, practicing archery with Yuu.

“Let’s just get this over with.”

 

 

Kei shifted anxiously at the top of the spiral staircase leading down to the ballroom. Akiteru gently took his brother’s trembling hand and squeezed it gently.

“You’ve been doing these your whole life,” Akiteru reassured him, “it’s just like any other ball, and when it’s over you can go ball Tadashi”

Kei jabbed his brother in the side, earning him a loud squeak,

“Sorry, couldn’t resist,” the heir to the throne grinned mischievously.

The Royal crier announced couples as they arrived, two by two, gingerly creeping down the stairs to the ballroom.

“His and Her royal majesty King Tobio and Queen Aya of Umbra Montis,” the crier announced.

Kei snickered as Tobio awkwardly trotted down the stairs with his impossibly graceful wife at his side.

“The king who can’t get it up,” he snickered to Akiteru.

“Oh Kei, I keep telling you to be nice!” his brother hissed.

“I’m not the heir, I don’t have to worry about being diplomatic.”

Akiteru huffed.

“His royal highness, Crown Prince Shouyou of Apricitias, and her royal higness Princess Royal Natsu,” the crier announced. Shouyou was a very small prince, and there were bets being taken on whether or not the eight year old second child would surpass her older brother in height. The duo all but bounced down the stairs, grinning from ear to ear and somehow lightening the atmosphere.

The crier kept announcing names as people arrived from all across the land, causing Kei to shuffle anxiously; knowing the two princes wouldn’t be descending until the last guest arrived, and were forced to wait on the balcony overlooking the crowd below.

“His and Her royal highness Prince Ryuunosuke and Princess Royal Saeko of Oriza.”

Kei watched his brother’s jaw go slack at the sight of the beautiful woman descending the stairs with her brother.

“I’m marrying her,” Akiteru decided on the spot.

Kei snorted, “maybe you should ask her first.”

“You know what I mean!”

“I guess she is kinda pretty,” Kei shrugged.

Akiteru laughed, “you’re way too gay to be making judgements.”

“Shut up.”

“His and Her Royal Majesty, King Harumi and Queen Natsuki of the Isle of Luna,” the crier announced. The crowd applauded as the monarchs floated down the stairs.

“We’re next,” Akiteru nudged his brother.

The two young men stood at the top of the stairs, arms linked and waiting for the crier to announce their presence.

“Finally, we have our guests of honour for the night, His Royal Highness the Crown Prince Akiteru, and his Royal Highness Prince Kei of the Isle of Luna.”

The two men smiled brightly for the crowd before descending the stairs. Kei’s smile grew wary as he saw all the beautiful women eyeing him up.

“You’ll be fine,” Akiteru murmured, immediately sensing his brother’s distress, “just dance with a couple of them and then tell mum your stomach hurts.”

“I have to dance with them?” Kei groaned

“Mother’s orders.”

Kei willed the scowl off of his face as the brothers parted to start mingling with the crowds.

“Excuse me, your highness,” a deep voice called out. Kei turned to face one of the other Karasuno Princes.

“Oh, Prince Daichi, how are you this evening?” He asked politely.

“I’m doing very well! Just introducing my brother to everyone,” Daichi explained, gesturing to the fair haired boy standing nervously beside him.

“It’s nice to meet you Prince...uh…”

“Koushi,” he introduced himself, “I’m only Daichi’s half brother though, so don’t worry about calling me prince or anything like that.”

“Koushi,” Daichi warned, “we’ve been over this

“Sorry Dai,” he apologized meekly.

Kei spotted his mother out of the corner of his eye, desperately trying to get his attention. Excusing himself, he walked over to meet his mother, internally groaning when he realized she wasn’t alone.

“Oh Kei, this is Princess Hana of Florebit,” the queen introduced enthusiastically, “why not ask her to dance?”

He looked her over. She was older than him by a few years, with medium length honey brown hair and even shorter bangs. She had an aura of dominance and pretentiousness, to the prince’s disgust.

“Don’t want to,” he scoffed.

“KEI!” His mother gasped, scandalized, “I’m so sorry about him, your highness.”

“It’s fine,” she waved off, “some people don’t like dancing with people they just met. Maybe if you’ll excuse us, your Majesty, I may be acquainted with your son.”

“Certainly,” the queen smirked, disappearing in the crowd.

Kei wished for nothing more than the sweet release of death.

 

 

Several hours after arrival, when the sun had long slipped past the horizon, Saeko managed to escape from the stuffy ballroom and onto a balcony overlooking the courtyard. Huffing, she tore off her heels, tripping over the crinoline under her skirt and falling flat on her face.

“Who the fuck designs this shit?!” she cried out in frustration, plopping her butt onto the cold concrete; her dress fanning out around her.

A chuckle coming from the doorway caused her to whirl her upper body around to glare at whoever it was.

“What’s so funny?” she growled.

“You’re right,” the figure appeared in the doorway, hazel eyes reflecting the light of the full moon high in the sky, “whoever designs women’s clothing definitely doesn’t take comfort into consideration.”

She was slightly taken aback by the handsome prince, blinking in surprise.

“May I sit?” He asked.

She nodded, making no move to push him away.

“I didn’t want to wear this stupid dress,” she complained, “mother’s making me try to find a husband but why would I want a man who’s just going to make me sit around looking pretty with a baby in my arms? That’s what I’m going to get by wearing this monstrosity!”

The man laughed, sitting cross legged in front of her, “You enjoy being tough, huh?”

“You got a problem with that?!”

“Not at all! I like women who think for themselves, it makes them more fun to be around.”

She snorted, “a man who wants to treat me like a human being, how charming.”

“I mean I had to get my mother to arrange an entire gathering just so I can talk to girls, I wouldn’t exactly call that charming,” he confessed, rubbing the back of his head.

Saeko laughed, “I can’t argue with you there, your highness.”

“Call me Akiteru,” he murmured, gently cupping her soft cheek.

“Saeko,” she replied.

The prince blushed and looked away awkwardly.

Saeko rose to her feet, leaving her shoes abandoned on the ground, “come on, let’s go dance.”

“But your shoes-”

“I can’t dance in those! Come on!”

With a yelp, Akiteru found himself being dragged back into the palace.

 

 

Kei was miserable. His mother was forcing him to dance with all kinds of different women over the course of the night, desperately hoping he will fall in love with one of them. But all he had on his mind was Tadashi. Tadashi, Tadashi Yamaguchi; the orphan boy his parents lovingly took in and raised to be a servant boy. The boy Kei fell in love with many years ago. He was likely upstairs, laying out Kei’s pyjamas for the night; not that they stay on Kei’s body very long. Since they were young, he had been unable to sleep in his own chambers, and Kei allowed him to crawl into bed with him so often that eventually Queen Natsuki let them be. As they grew older, more and more naughty things happened under those sheets. Every year after the clock struck 12 on the night of the annual ball, Queen Natsuki allowed her boys to retreat to their chambers for the night, which was always Kei’s chance to show his love how much he truly loves the brunette.

As the clock struck twelve long strikes, Kei ripped himself away from the girl he was dancing with and quickly made a retreat for the stairs.

“Kei?! Where are you going?!”

The prince halted at his mother’s sharp words.

“Bed,” he told her, “it’s past midnight.”

The Queen clucked her tongue, “young man, you are not leaving this ball until you find a bride. Look at your brother, he’s found a lovely princess already!”

Kei rolled his eyes at the couple dancing erratically way off beat to the music.

“Your father and I went through all this trouble to organize this, the least you could do for us is to find a woman and marry her.”

Kei was at a breaking point. His mother had been pushing it gradually ever since he realized he was gay, but now it’s reached the edge of the cliff, and he was ready to push it off.

“I’m never, EVER going to marry a woman,” the prince declared, “I’m gay, mom!”

Silence fell over the ball, and all eyes were on the mother-son duo. Akiteru’s eyes widened in fear, causing Saeko to cast him a concerned look, and hold him back to keep him from jumping to his brother’s rescue.

The loud slap that echoed from the burning in Kei’s cheek rang loud. Clutching his cheek, he looked at his mother with tears blurring his vision.

“No child of mine will ever be gay, do you understand?” The queen’s voice was cold and unwavering. She turned to her husband, standing several feet away with a stone face.

“Well too bad,” Kei scoffed, “I’ll suck a million dicks before marrying anyone in this room.”

There was another harsh slap from Queen Natsuki, hard enough to make him fall to the ground.

“Kei!” Akiteru cried, lurching forward but being held back by Saeko’s strong arms.

“Harumi,” the Queen bellowed, causing the guests to cower away from the scene in fear, “do something about this monstrosity.”

The King nodded, “Guards! Lock him away until he decides to be a real monarch.”

The world was spinning, Kei knew at some point he would have to come out, but he never expected it to happen at a crowded ball, with everyone staring as his parents punished him. He saw the palace guards marching towards him, Akiteru sobbing in the back, his mother looking at him with loathing in her eyes, and worst of all, in the corner of his eye, he saw Tadashi; eyes wide with fear and concern, at the top of the stairs.

“I’m sorry,” Kei mouthed.

Tadashi shook his head and mouthed back, “run.”

So he did. Jumping to his feet and dashing away as fast as he could. He knew the guards were on his tail, so he never stopped even when his side erupted in an awful cramp. Sprinting towards the exit, he was horrified to learn that the gate was already closed and locked. Panic stricken at the fact that he was cornered, he could only tremble in terror as the guards came closer, and closer, and closer.

The last thing Kei remembered of that horrific night was a bright light coming towards him, swallowing him whole.


	3. Waxing and Waning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanksgiving long weekend gave me enough time to keysmash another chapter. I hope y'all enjoy! Comments and kudos are my motivators! <3

Hours after the last guest had left amid the drama, Queen Natsuki found herself pacing back and forth in the throne room; her husband seated impatiently on the golden throne.

“I can’t believe my own son,” she cried for the seemingly billionth time, “how dare he disgrace us like this?!”

“We’ll get answers, Natsuki,” Harumi reassured her, “we have a full military sweep going on. He can’t hide forever.”

“Then what? We execute our baby like we do with every other homosexual in this kingdom?!”

“It’s what must be done,” the King declared, “I know, I don’t want to have to do this either, but we have no need for his kind in this kingdom.”

“He’s our son!”

“He’s a disgrace to the house of Luna!”

“Can’t we make an exception for him?!”

“Natsuki, the whole goddamn land of Karasuno knows! If we make an exception for him we need to make an exception for all those other troubled individuals!”

Natsuki nodded, blinking back tears, “if only he were normal…he would have found a bride and we would be celebrating two weddings.”

The king stood, wrapping his wife in a tender embrace as she wept into his chest.

“We still have Akiteru,” the king reassured her, “even if he’s upset with us, he will always be loyal to the crown.”

Around the corner, Tadashi sank to his knees and wept silently.

 

 

A very organic smell entered Kei’s nose as his eyes blinked open. Groaning from the pounding ache in his head, he sat up to find himself lying on a bed of moss, surrounded by thick green foliage with the rays of morning sun piercing his gaze.

“Oh, you’re awake.”

Rubbing the sleep from his tired amber eyes, he turned his head to find the young man from the ball the night before.

“Where am I?” Kei murmured weakly.

“You’re in the marshes of Stagnum, your highness. It’s enchanted, so no mortal can enter without the help of a magical being,” the silver haired man reassured him.

“So how did you…?”

Koushi laughed, “I’m half human, half fairy. I guess you could say I’m your fairy godmother.”

“I don’t need to be poofed into a pretty dress and whisked away to a ball, thank you very much,” Kei replied sarcastically.

“Don’t worry, there won’t be any dresses or balls involved,” he laughed, “I just want to help you.”

The prince huffed, “how can you help?”

“I’m magic, I just told you that,” Koushi laughed, raising his right hand and turning the moss bed into a proper mattress with the flick of his wrist, “ask and you shall receive.”

Kei’s stomach growled, having not eaten in hours. Almost immediately, a plate of strawberry shortcake appeared in his lap.

“I heard it’s your favourite,” Koushi smiled.

Overwhelmed by the events over the past few hours, Kei ate his breakfast in silence; eyes glazed over in discontempt as he observes the scenery around him.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Koushi asked, sitting down next to the boy.

Kei chewed on his fork absentmindedly.

“It just sucks,” he sighed, remembering the earth shattering feeling of his mother striking him across the cheek.

“I understand. You know, I’m a fairy prince who looks human but acts fae. It’s hard being born into a society that doesn’t accept you for who you are. Daichi is a great brother, but I doubt he’ll ever see me as an equal.”

“My brother walked in on me and Tadashi one morning. He was the first person I was out to because I forgot to lock the damn door.”

“Tadashi is your lover?”

Kei nodded, “Akiteru acted like any other big brother would, you know? Scream, slam the door, act as though you walked in on your grandparents, have an awkward talk the next day. He didn’t mind that I was in love with Tadashi, I guess that’s why I was never jealous of him being ahead of me in line to the throne; I knew he would never do to his children what my parents are currently doing to me.”

Koushi smiled, “sounds like you really love your brother.”

Kei huffed and looked away, not wanting to admit that he had a soft spot for the dorky Crown Prince.

“At the end of the day, though,” Kei grumbled, lower lip curling, “he’s still one of them.”

“One of them?”

“One of those disgusting breeders.”

“Kei-”

“I’m sick of people treating me as lesser than him. I’m capable of doing the same things he is!”

“That’s just how the world works,” Koushi attempted to explain.

“I know what I want,” he declared, rising to his feet, “I want the land of Karasuno to know what I go through on a day to day basis. Koushi, I wish for a land where being gay is accepted, and heterosexuals are condemned.”

The silver haired boy froze, “your highness, with all due respect-”

“You said you would help.”

“Is this really going to fix your problems?”

The prince nodded confidently, showing no signs of caving.

Sighing, Koushi gave in.

“A spell that large cannot be performed until midnight,” he explained, “you can hide out here until then.”

Kei smirked, pleased to have gotten his way.

 

 

Tadashi caught sight of Akiteru disappearing into his bedroom.

“Akiteru!” Tadashi cried, tripping over himself as he sprinted down the hall. The prince’s eyes widened as he enveloped the servant boy in a tight embrace.

“Tadashi, oh God, you’re safe.”

“Do you know where Kei is?”

Akiteru shook his head sadly, “I’m sorry, I’ve been fretting over him for the same reason.”

He ushered him into his chambers and shut the ivory double doors.

“You know what your parents do to...y-yknow…”

Akiteru nodded, bangs covering his eyes so Tadashi couldn’t see the tears forming in the corner of his eyes.

“Can’t you do anything about it?!” he demanded.

“If I could, I would. My parents have the final say. They’re the current monarchs, I’m nothing more than an heir.”

“You can convince them otherwise!” Tadashi begged.

“You think I haven’t tried that?!”

Tadashi flinched as Akiteru’s voice cracked, the tears now visible.

“They won’t even let him come to my wedding,” he choked, collapsing on his bed, “my baby brother. Saeko is furious.”

Tadashi worried at his lip.

“If I tell them about our rela-”

“Tadashi Yamaguchi, don’t you dare.”

The brunette cocked his head in confusion.

“Do you want to be killed too? Because I promise you, you will not have a painless death,” the blonde scolded.

“Living without Kei will be more painful than any form of torture.”

Akiteru’s eyes fluttered shut as he took a deep breath.

“You really love him, don’t you?”

Tadashi nodded, flopping beside the prince.

“I guess that makes two of us,” he laughed, “though I suppose we love him in different ways. Kei will be fine, he’s a strong young man. Soon enough mom and dad will see that they’re being barbarians and will decide against it.”

“I hope you’re right,” Tadashi murmured.

 

 

Saeko worried about her fiance. They had only known each other for two days, engaged for one, and yet she was already head over heels for the man who loved his baby brother and all his flaws. Drawing her bow, she supposed she could relate to him. She would fire an arrow into the gut of anyone who tried to harm Ryuu or her cousin, Yuu.

She missed the target completely. She sighed and went over to retrieve it, the sapphire of her engagement ring catching in the sun. She wanted to be with Akiteru, but her mother insisted that she had to maintain her ‘purity’ until the wedding. Like she was going to have sex with him when his family was in crisis, that would just be poor taste.

She aimed and fired again, this time hitting the target board, but well off from the bullseye. Cussing under her breath, she threw down her bow and plopped onto the ground; her deep purple skirt fanning around her. She toyed with the black gold and sapphire ring on her finger, custom made that morning to officiate the betrothal.

So this must be love, huh; caring for someone so much that you just can’t focus on your daily life without them. Caring about someone so much you end up worrying for his family, Saeko never thought this would ever happen to her, yet her fate seemed to have other plans for her. The thought of Akiteru crying in anguish made her blood curdle and churn in her veins.

She jumped up, brushed off her skirt and made a beeline for the stables. There was somewhere she had to be.

 

 

“Are you absolutely sure about this?” Koushi fretted, “I mean, something that changes society as a whole is very hard to reverse if things go wrong.”

“Nothing will go wrong,” Kei reassured him, “this is what I want.”

“But your brother-”

“Akiteru will live. Trust me, my parents are all goo-goo eyes over him, they would never harm him.”

Koushi sighed in resignation. He had already warned Daichi and his new bride about the plan, and they were currently hiding away in the marshes as the clock ticked closer and closer to the dawn of the new day.

“You don’t have to do this,” Daichi murmured to his brother.

“I promised him. I’ll try and make it a temporary shift,” Koushi whispered back in reassurance.

Daichi held firm to the woman in his lap who was still trying to understand the situation.

“Don’t worry, Yui, you’re safe here,” he murmured into her short brown locks. He felt her relax, flashing a weak smile at him. Kei wrinkled his nose in disgust.

The clock struck midnight, and Koushi began channeling as much energy from his surroundings as possible. The air became frigid as the thermal energy was sucked into the space between his hands.

“As one half of the moon waxes, so the other must wane,” he chanted, “thus make the shift in moonlight one bearing societal change. Love and acceptance within the same sex, until an act of fraternal love occurs to break this hex.”

Releasing the ball of energy, a white light shoots into the sky, causing the humans to shield their eyes. Koushi’s body strained under the force of all that energy, but was able to volley the light up into the sky.

Kei blinked his eyes open once the light faded away and the air returned to a comfortable temperature.

“Everyone’s memories of the past have been wiped,” Koushi instructed, panting heavily, “you will see a significant shift in family dynamics, so be prepared for that.”

Kei nodded, “Thank you, Koushi.”

“Good luck, Kei.”

Somehow finding the strength within him, Koushi poofed Kei back into his bedroom before collapsing from exhaustion.

Nothing seemed different to Kei when he returned home. He shucked off his royal uniform and tossed it aside before climbing into bed wearing only his briefs. Tadashi was already sound asleep, snoring softly as the light from the moon danced across his freckled cheeks. Kei ran a thumb over the tiny brown speckles, knowing he made the right choice. Holding the smaller boy close to his heart, Kei fell asleep with a soft, loving smile on his face.


	4. The Ballad of Tsukishima Kei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, first of all, HUGE apology for being so slow to update. I had a lot of difficulty writing this chapter, plus school was piling up and I have to get a mental health assessment because I may have been misdiagnosed and just, siiigh. Good news is midterms are over! 
> 
> I really took a look at the feedback given to me to make the story better and I hope you guys are happy with what I've done with the minor characters and how they were affected by the spell.

Kei noticed the societal shift that Koushi warned him about. When he was shaken awake that morning, the hand on his shoulder was much smaller and daintier than Tadashi’s or any of the other servants.

“Your highness, it’s time to get up.”

His eyes snapped open as he shot up in bed to come face to face with his mother, dressed in a simple blue smock with a white apron tied around her waist, there were dark bags under her eyes and not a lick of jewelry on her body.

“M-mom?!” Kei yelped in fright, scooting away from her; the memory of her hand on his cheek fresh in his memory.

Natsuki laughed, “oh Kei, you haven’t called me that since you were a baby! You’re going to make your fathers jealous.”

Fathers?

“O-oh, um, sorry about that,” he mumbled, rubbing the sleep from his tired eyes, “I-uh-guess I thought you were my mother for some reason.”

She ruffled his hair, “I gave birth to you, but I was just doing my duty as the royal surrogate. Goodness, I thought we went over this long ago, little firefly.”

He blinked in confusion but the snow squalls in his brain were interrupted by a small yawn beside him. Tadashi’s long eyelashes fluttered open as he opened his tired eyes momentarily before latching onto Kei, snuggling tightly against the blonde and drifting back to sleep. Natsuki’s eyes twinkled at the sight, to Kei’s surprise.

“You and Tadashi are so cute together,” she gushed, clasping her hands together, “forget the controversy about a royal marrying a commoner, you have my blessing as well as your fathers’.”

Kissing the top of his head, she skipped out of the room to the room across the hall to wake up the crown prince.

Kei was royally confused, pun intended. Threading his fingers through his lover’s coarse brown hair, he noticed an envelope stamped with the seal of Stagnum laying on the pillow by Tadashi’s head. With one hand he took the envelope and gingerly opened it up, the other remained gently scratching at his boyfriend’s scalp, smiling softly at the pleased noises he made.

 

_Greetings, your highness,_

_My apologies if you are in a state of unrest this morning. Please allow me to explain what exactly has changed as well as the warnings you must heed in the coming days._

_As per your request, I have created a society that favours homosexuals over heterosexuals, therefore you should expect some marital changes, particularly within the royal families; hence why Daichi and Yui are with me where they are free from harm. However, I did not change anyone’s sexual orientations, meaning anyone who was heterosexual yesterday is still heterosexual today. Your parents are living a lie, much like you were. They do not remember what life was like before the spell was cast, only you hold those memories._

_Your mother is not the Queen, if you have not already figured out. In this society, royal women of high status such as your mother are given the title of surrogate nurse; meaning they birth the heir since the two kings in power are unable to do so themselves. She has no more power than what Tadashi had before the spell has been cast._

_If you have any problems, I apologize but I will be unable to help you. My mother discovered that I was casting dangerous spells and I’m on magical probation, unfortunately. However, please remember the spell I recited, for it holds clues to reversing the spell if need be._

_Best of Luck,_

_Koushi Sugawara_

_P.S. keep an eye on your brother, just like he did for you._

 

Kei folded up the letter and tucked it away for future reference. The sleeping figure clinging to him was now impatiently rutting against Kei in his sleep. He snorted in amusement, planting a kiss on his forehead.

“Good morning, Tadashi,” he murmured in his ear.

“Mmmmf, good morning,” Tadashi whined in reply, letting his eyes flutter open once more. He made no move to shift his hips away from Kei’s thigh, despite the pulsing erection that didn’t seem to want to go away.

“I take it you slept well,” he teased.

“So well,” Tadashi purred, “‘specially with you by my side.”

Kei’s face heated up. He was just too cute.

“Sh-shut up.”

Tadashi smiled sleepily, “sorry, Kei.”

Kei pulled Tadashi on top of him, lazily kissing him. They had some serious catching up to do.

 

“SAEKOOOOOOOO.”

The princess dropped her bow in shock at the sight of Yuu’s armour clad body stumbling towards her.

“Yuu? What’s wro-oof!”

Yuu leapt himself on top of the princess, effectively knocking her over.

“Ow, Yuu, what the hell?!”

The knight ripped off his helmet, exposing tear stained cheeks and floppy, unkempt hair. Saeko cupped the younger man’s cheeks.

“What happened?” she murmured, sitting up.

He sniffled, trying to will away more tears.

“A-Asahi...h-he d-d-doesn’t l-love me,” he blubbered, “h-he said that kn-nights don’t marry their p-princes.”

“Oh Yuu,” she murmured maternally, pulling him into a big hug.

Sniffling, he attempted to regain his composure.

“If knights don’t marry princes, then why did King Tooru marry Sir Hajime,” he fumed.

“Amnis isn’t even in the land of Karasuno,” Saeko attempted to reassure her distraught cousin, “I’m sure they have different values over at Seijoh.”

“I bet he’s a disgusting fucking breeder.”

“Oi,” Saeko growled darkly,.

“Sorry Sae, I’m just frustrated,” Yuu grumbled, momentarily forgetting that his cousin was hetero.

“Love can’t be forced, you know. If Asahi doesn’t love you, then you’ll continue to show your love for him by being his trusted knight, right?”

He sniffled, wiping tears from his eyes, “it sucks when you can’t be with the one you love.”

The blonde nodded, running a hand through her hair.

“Hey, I know what’ll make you feel better,” Saeko grinned, “how about some sword fighting?”

Yuu’s downtrodden expression brightened at the idea of violence, “damn you know how to cheer me up! Come on!”

Yuu jumped up and dashed towards the barracks. Laughing, Saeko followed close behind.

 

“Aya,” the deep voice echoed throughout the barren castle in the mountains.

Aya, a beautiful young duchess and the designated royal surrogate for Umbra Montis, turned from her housework to face King Tobio.

“What’s the matter, your Majesty?” she asked, noting the look of desperation on his face.

The young king sat on his dark stone throne, draped in his usual red cape and velvet crown. His face was in a bigger scowl than usual, gnawing on his fingernails as he glared out the window at the beautiful fertile land below.

“Why does nobody like me?” he murmured.

“I like you,” she murmured, resting the broom in her hand against the wall before gracefully floating across the cold floor to the throne.

“You don’t count,” he grumbled, “you’re a woman. Plus you’re my childhood best friend, I would hope you like me.”

Aya snorted, flicking Tobio on the nose; giggling at the startled expression on his face.

“Does the grumpy little King have a soft spot for a special someone?” she teased.

His face immediately lit up red, prompting a laugh from the duchess.

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he scoffed.

“It’s the Crown Prince of Apricitias, isn’t it?”

“ABSOLUTELY NOT,” he yelled a little too loudly to be convincing. His face was now a brilliant vermillion colour.

Laughing, she took his large, cold hands in her own, warming them.

“Well no one’s going to like you with hands like these, certainly not Shouyou,” she teased, “your nail beds are a mess! Honestly Tobio, have some finesse!”

“I have plenty of finesse!” he protested, “w-whatever that means.”

She giggled, pinching his cheeks, to his chagrin.

“You’re such a cute widdle babby Toby.”

“You know I could have you beheaded for this,” he grumbled, speech slurred from his cheeks being pulled apart.

She snorted, “for what crime?”

“Assault of the King!”

“Oh, but that would require me actually assaulting a King!” She teased, letting go of his face to turn and bolt from the room, cackling the whole way.

“H-Hey, Aya! Get back here!” He sputtered, tripping over his cape in a desperate attempt to chase after her.

 

Kei and Tadashi sat side-by-side at the breakfast table; normally the latter would eat in the servant’s quarters, but because he is betrothed to a prince, he’s getting the royal treatment.

“Did you sleep well, Kei?” King Harumi smiled, sipping his morning cup of tea.

Kei nodded, eyes focused on the other man next to his father. He had mussed up blonde hair and twinkling blue eyes. A lanky man, he looked a lot like his mother. So this is the man his father married in this strange parallel universe he found himself in.

“Have you seen your brother?” the lanky King asked his stepson.

“Sorry I’m late!” Akiteru huffed, bursting into the dining hall and answering his question before Kei had to give a response, “I got caught up chatting with Natsuki.”

Harumi smiled softly, hazel eyes glimmering, “that Natsuki, always the chatterbox. You’re fortunate we just started eating.”

Kei gnawed on his eggs, eyebrows furrowing at his father’s wistful expression.

 

_Your parents are living a lie, much like you were._

 

Kei felt his breakfast sticking to his esophagus. No wonder his father married a man who looked like his mother.

“So, Kei, Tadashi,” Harumi announced, taking a gulp of his drink, “have you guys considered tying the knot yet?”

Kei was genuinely choking this time. Tadashi chuckled, patting the Prince’s back.

“We’ve discussed it, but no plans have been finalized yet,” he told the King, “it would be an honour for me to marry your son.”

Kei noticed the look of mild discomfort on Akiteru’s face, but chose to ignore it.

“Will all due respect, father,” Kei choked out, “we’re only fifteen! Plus, shouldn’t we wait until Akiteru gets married?”

The lanky King, Kei would have to learn his name somehow, laughed, clapping his husband on the back.

“Honestly Harumi, Akiteru is the one in need of a husband!”

“I-I-I really don’t!” the crown prince stammered.

“Nonsense!” Harumi bellowed, “you’re the heir to the throne! Somewhere nearby there is a foxy bachelor with your name on it!”

“Eurg,” Akiteru choked, trying to hide the disgust on his face.

“Kids these days,” the lanky King huffed at his stepson’s expression, “no desire to get married. I say put Kei on the throne if Akiteru doesn’t want to do his job.”

The crown prince shot up with a bang as his chair toppled over behind him.

“Akiteru?!” Harumi yelped.

“I’m not hungry,” he muttered, grabbing his plate and bringing it into the kitchen where he dumped the dishes onto the counter. Kei watched with worry in his eyes as his brother bolted off to his chambers. Dabbing his mouth with his handkerchief, Kei followed suit.

“Kei? Where are you going?” Tadashi asked, worry etched on his face.

“To see what’s up Akiteru’s ass,” was the reply before he climbed the spiral stairs up to their chambers. Before he could knock on the heavy double doors, he could hear sniffling, as well as comforting words from Natsuki.

“I can’t marry a man, mother,” he hiccuped, “but if I don’t, people will get suspicious!”

“Akiteru, my boy, you are still your own person,” Kei heard his mother murmuring softly, “love isn’t something that can be forced.”

Kei snorted at her hypocrisy, leaning his ear against the door to listen better.

“I want to marry Saeko,” Akiteru murmured.

“I know, and I hope that a day will come when you can marry the one you love.”

“I hope one day you can marry dad, and we can all be a big happy family.”

Kei’s eyes fluttered shut in remorse, as he listened to his mother sniffling along with his brother.

“I’m afraid that won’t happen in my lifetime, but I am perfectly happy to have carried his sons. Perhaps you could appoint Saeko as the royal surrogate?”

There was a long period of silence before Kei’s ears picked up his brother’s voice once more.

“It’s not enough.”

 

_Keep an eye on your brother._

 

Kei was already starting to regret this and it had yet to be twelve hours. Starting up a much-needed bath for himself, he tried to reason with himself for his jumbled up thoughts.

“What am I thinking?” he scoffed to himself, dropping jasmine petals into the water, “This is what I want.”

He bit his lip, shucking off his clothes and his spectacles before sinking into the cool water. Submerging his head, his eyes darted back and forth as the water blurred his vision further. He could see the ripples dancing on the surface of the water, mingling gracefully with the white petals. It almost looked peaceful, and if Kei’s lungs weren’t screaming silently for relief, he would relish in the tranquility forever.

Breaking the surface for air, Kei’s fist slammed against the side of the tub in frustration.

“Kei?” Tadashi soft voice murmured from outside the bathroom door, “can I come in?”

Kei grunted in response, and Tadashi eased open the door.

“Hey, I just wanted to check up on you.”

Kei grunted again, gingerly rubbing his throbbing hand.

“Are you alright? You haven’t been yourself lately.”

“Has anyone been themselves lately?” came the cold response.

“Kei, please tell me what’s wrong.”

“You wouldn’t understand!” Kei snapped, diving underwater once more.

 

Kei pushed the intrusive thoughts out of his head, claiming cold feet. In a cruel, sadistic way, he enjoyed watching his brother smuggle his girlfriend into his room, as well as the look of discomfort on his father’s face whenever the lanky king tried to show affection. Meanwhile, he paid extra attention to smother Tadashi with as much PDA as possible around them. Some people would call him mean spirited for torturing his heterosexual family, but Kei knew that it was simply payback for what they put him though over the many years he was in hiding.

 

A whole moon cycle passed, and then another, and Kei had yet to let up on his smug attitude; the unease from the first day long behind him. Until the morning of the third full moon, when he was forcibly yanked out of his bed and all but thrown to the floor by Tadashi himself.

“Wha-”

“Your parents need you in the throne room immediately.”

The raw emotion in Tadashi’s voice made Kei shiver. Something was very wrong.

“You need to claim your new title, Crown Prince Kei.”

His blood ran cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to warn you guys, this is about to go from Disney to Game of Thrones so expect violence (I promised my friend Aru that nobody will die and I'm keeping my word so don't worry!)
> 
> Thank you all so much for your love and support, feel free to chat about this story or just whatever on my tumblr at aki-sae.tumblr.com


	5. Regret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen to beekeeper by keaton henson for additional angst

Kei arrived at the entrance to the throne room after Tadashi’s wake up call, only to reel from the mass wave of tension spilling from the tiny room. He decided to hang back, peeking around the corner to see what was happening.

“How far along is she?” Harumi demanded. Kei’s worst fears were confirmed when he saw Saeko collapsed on the floor in tears, the King of Oriza holding her up by one limp shoulder. His brother was at Harumi’s side; the latter with a death grip on his son’s arm.

“Eight weeks,” came the reply, along with another hiccuping sob from Saeko, and Akiteru had his eyes squeezed shut

“Eight weeks,” Harumi replied, turning to his son, “Eight weeks, you’ve been soiling the family name.”

“Dad-”

“Enough!” Harumi cried, slapping him hard across the face before he could get another word in. Saeko shrieked, lunging forward to get to him only to be yanked back by her father.

“It’s not his fault!” She cried.

“You shut up, you’re a disgrace!” The king of Oriza retaliated, “selfish whore.”

Kei licked his dry lips, craning his neck to get a better look without being seen. It didn’t take long for him to piece together what was happening.

“fucking hypocrites,” he snorted to himself, “heteros condemning heteros.”

He jumped when a hand was placed on his shoulder, but relaxed when he saw it was just his mother.

“I’m sorry, Kei,” she murmured, her bottom lip trembling as she tried very hard not to cry.

“What happened?” he asked, “how did they find out?”

“Kei, get in here!” Harumi cried, causing the prince to flinch before complying, gingerly making his way across the throne room to his father and the lanky King. Akiteru looked towards his little brother in desperation.

“Do you see this?” the lanky King announced, “this is what happens when we allow heteros to fall in love. They breed like disgusting animals.”

Saeko growled at him, but was shut up when her hair was roughly yanked by her father. Akiteru tried to reach out to her, only to be held back.

“Don’t touch her.”

The King of Oriza and Harumi locked eyes; brilliant hazel with cold gray.

“I trust you will deal with them. Her mother is distressed enough.”

Harumi nodded, “don’t worry, we have ways of dealing with breeders.”

Kei was now visibly distressed when he realized the severity of the situation. His brother was going to die, along with his potential sister-in-law.

The final blow to Kei’s conscience was when Akiteru lifted his head, eyes watering and spilling down his cheeks.

“I’m sorry,” he mouthed to Kei.

This was all Kei’s fault, and yet Akiteru was the one apologizing. He did nothing wrong, if Kei had just accepted his fate, than his brother could have been spared. He could have had a beautiful wife and an heir, but because of Kei’s own selfishness just two months prior, he was about to lose everything.

So, he did what Tadashi always told him to do when things got rough.

He turned and he ran.

 

Ignoring his mother’s cries, he blew open the palace door, dashed across the bridge and bolted through the land of stagnum; desperate to reach the marshes.

Stagnum was the largest kingdom on Karasuno land, so despite how fast Kei ran, he felt as though he could never reach the marshes. Feeling out of breath, he collapsed under a large apple tree to rest after several miles of running; his blonde curls tangling in the knotted bark. His cheeks felt warm and wet, and at first he wondered if it had started raining. But the sky was clear and blue, and it was clear that the liquid running down his face came from his own body. He didn’t try to hold back the tears from flowing, as he tucked his head in his knees and sobbed openly.

It should have been him, he thought to himself. Akiteru had gone six and a half years as an only child; he could easily adapt with Kei’s absence. But Kei? Kei never knew life without his brother. He was the baby brother that Akiteru swore to protect with his life; but when the tables turned, Kei only betrayed him. The guilt was immense.

Warm air puffed at Kei’s weeping body, causing him to glance up and see what was causing the huffing sound that followed it. His eyes widened in fear when he found himself face-to-face with a brilliant blue dragon, about ten feet tall, with his head at eye level to him. His pale gray eyes showed no hostility, which put Kei at ease. Wiping his tears away, he gently reached out and patted the large beast’s nose.

“I messed up, big guy,” the prince sighed.

The dragon huffed, motioning with his head for Kei to get on his back. The prince cocked his head in confusion.

“You want to take me somewhere?” He asked. The dragon huffed again, nodding his head.

Kei’s better judgement would tell him not to get on the back of a random dragon, but he was feeling so apathetic, he climbed onto his scaly back without hesitation.

“Well, if I get eaten, maybe Akiteru would be spared,” he muttered to himself as the dragon spread his wings and took off into the skies.

 

 

The dungeon was cold, Akiteru thought to himself as he drew his limbs closer into his shivering core. The shackle on his ankle was tight, and he felt as though his right foot would never get oxygen again. He leaned his head against the cold slate wall; the only sounds he could hear were the dripping of water from a pipe overhead, and echoes of his lover’s muffled screams. He bit his lip with enough force to break the skin, but he didn’t care; he simply swiped his tongue along the wound, taking in the metallic taste. If he weren’t stuck in a ball and chain, he would scoop her up and run to the very edge of the land where they could be safe from harm. Yet here they were.

Man, he really fucked up.

The sound of Saeko’s hiccuping sobs and the tearing of fabric and the clanging of metal was the painful lullaby that ended up putting Akiteru to sleep, in hopes that he will wake up with a beautiful pair of wings.

 

 

Kei had his eyes squeezed shut from vertigo for most of the ride, so when he found himself back on solid ground, he was surprised to see the familiar surroundings of the marshes.

“Koushi?” he cried, glancing around. To his right, about twenty meters away, stood a cocoon-like casing that enveloped the silver haired fae. It emitted a pulsing white light, and the inhabitant had his eyes closed in slumber. Kei stepped closer in curiosity, brows furrowing at the sight.

“He’s not dead, if that’s what you’re wondering,” a clear, echoing voice interrupted Kei’s thoughts, causing him to jump in surprise. He turned and saw a beautiful fairy queen dressed in glittering blue robes to match her soft powder blue skin. Her silver hair flowed to the ground and trailed along the mossy ground behind her.

“I-uh-” Kei stammered, looking very alarmed. The woman chuckled at his reaction.

“I see Fluffy brought a friend,” she murmured in amusement, holding out a mouse for the dragon. He happily swallowed his treat whole, puffing happily.

“I can go if you-”

“No no, I was hoping to talk to you. Please, come sit.”

With a flick of her wrist, two armchairs popped up. She seated herself comfortably on the right chair, while Kei went over and hesitantly sat in the left one.

“So, you’re the one who convinced my son to alter society for your own selfish pleasure?” she murmured half to herself, half to the quivering prince.

“I-”

“Why?” she asked, not allowing Kei to apologize. Her eyes were cold as they locked with his. He glanced away, jutting out his bottom lip.

“I was tired of being discriminated against,” he explained.

“So you thought that role reversal was the answer?”

He nodded sheepishly.

“Do you understand now how selfish that was?”

He nodded again.

“And you thought it would be fun to take advantage of a caring fae such as my son so you can have your perfect little fantasy world?”

“I wish I had never done it,” Kei murmured, “I was scared, dammit. I thought they would be more supportive of their own kind, despite what society believes. I wish I was the one being executed and not my brother.”

She sighed heavily in forgiveness, leaning forward to cup his cheeks.

“wĭnĭ,” she murmured in her mother tongue, “why are you feeling remorse now? Sure what you did was wrong, but you can still save your brother.”

“I-I can?” he stammered.

“To quote my son, ‘Love and acceptance within the same sex-’”

“until an act of fraternal love occurs to break this hex,” Kei gasped, remembering the words recited that terrifying night, “that’s it.”

“If Akiteru dies tomorrow morning, the spell will never be broken. The fate of the world lies in your hands,” she warned, “be vigilant, news of Saeko’s gestation is already spreading rapidly through word of mouth. There may be civil unrest, so look after yourself, alright?”

Kei nodded, “I will. Will Koushi be alright?”

The queen glanced over at the cocoon holding her son, “he will be fine. He is incapacitated until the spell is broken, but he is in no harm. Now go on, do great things and thou shalt be rewarded.”

Before Kei could react, he felt warm breath down his neck as the dragon bit down on the collar of his shirt before hoisting him up.

“Good luck, your highness!” she waved as the dragon took to the skies yet again.

 

 

Kei’s rider boots clapped harshly against the marble bridge leading to the castle. He had fire in his heart and determination in his eyes. Throwing the large palace doors open, all eyes were on the fuming prince, but he had a one track mind.

“Kei, there you are-”

“Where’s Tadashi?” he demanded, not allowed Natsuki to scold him any further. Surprised by the tone in his voice, she pointed to the stairs.

“He’s in your room.”

Bowing in gratitude, he bolted up the stairs and threw open the white double doors with a bang.

“Tadashi Yamaguchi,” he announced, “do you still have your lock pick?”

Tadashi jumped from his spot stitching new badges on Kei’s new uniform.

“Kei, are you alright?”

“Do you have your lock pick?” He repeated. Tadashi blinked before setting down his sewing.

“I should have it somewhere, why?”

“Don’t ask questions, just follow me.”

Puzzled, Tadashi stood, placing his work on the chair, and followed his boyfriend out.

 

“Kei, are you trying to get yourself killed?” Tadashi hissed as Kei pried open the door to the dungeon.

“I have to go see my brother.”

“Kei-”

“Please, Tadashi, just keep watch! I’ll be back in ten minutes.”

“But-”

Tadashi was cut off by the look in his boyfriend’s eyes. It was obvious that he was in distress, and Tadashi understood how he felt. He remembered the grief and agony he felt when his parents were killed, so against his better judgement, he nodded and allowed Kei to descend the stairs to the cold, damp dungeon.

He had never been down there before, yet as he wandered the corridors, he found his way around by following the sound of weeping, until he came across one of the heavy doors that led into a cell. Pulling Tadashi’s trusty lock pick out of his pocket, it wasn’t until he looked down to get a better view of the knob, that he realized he was standing in a small trickle of blood trailing from outside the door. Panicking, he quickly picked the lock with expert ease and threw the door open.

“Kei?!” Saeko whimpered in surprise, “what are you doing here?”

She was sitting in a puddle of blood, her dress torn and her hands chained to the wall behind her.

“Dear God, what happened to you?!” he cried.

“Oh you know, I was minding my own business when I tripped and whoops there was a coat hanger in the way and somehow my dress was torn and-”

“Were you raped?” he asked, the fire burning brighter behind his golden eyes as he clutched his fists tightly.

She shook her head, allowing the sarcasm to melt from her lips, “no, much worse.”

Kei paled when he noticed the piece of mangled wire that was thrown to the side; covered in blood

He crouched down beside her, “are you still bleeding?”

“A little,” she murmured, sniffling, “you shouldn’t be here.”

“I don’t care, this was my fault,” Kei growled, taking off his cloak and draping it over her trembling body.

Saeko snorted half heartedly, “Kei, none of this was your fault. Aki and I are completely to blame for being so careless.”

“No, you don’t understand, this really is my fault,” Kei sighed heavily, “I don’t have time to explain. Where’s my brother?”

“He’s at the end of the hall, I believe. I mean, don’t want the breeders to share a room together, they might reproduce again,” she murmured bitterly, causing Kei’s heart to lurch.

“I’m going to get your guys out of this, I promise.”

He kissed Saeko’s forehead before leaving her cell, locking the door behind him.

He found his brother’s cell, and much like with Saeko’s, he made quick work to pick the lock before the guards began making their hourly rounds. Akiteru was curled in on himself, his ankle chained to a ball and his arms shackled together behind him. His pale skin was now blotted various shades of blue and purple. Kei gingerly stepped towards the sleeping figure, collapsing in front of him. He took his brother’s sleeping face in his hands, allowing one to run through his tousled blonde hair.

“I’m so sorry,” he choked out, “I didn’t mean for this to happen.

Bloodshot eyes fluttered open at the sound of his voice.

“Kei?” he croaked silently.

Kei didn’t stop the sobs from shuddering through his torso, branching out at his limbs as he clung to his brother for dear life.

“Huh, so you do have emotions in there somewhere,” he teased in a futile attempt to lighten the mood.

“Akiteru, please, tell me this is all a nightmare,” he choked.

Akiteru exhaled heavily, pressing his lips to his brother’s head.

“I wish I could tell you that,” he murmured, “but you know, I think you will be a much more suitable king for the Isle.”

Kei lifted his head in shock, wiping the tears from his face.

“What are you talking about? You’re the heir, you’re going to be King, and Saeko will be the Queen and your children will be next in line.”

Akiteru’s lips curled upward in an amused smile, “that sounds wonderful, but that’s just not the way things work around here.”

 _They used to be,_ Kei thought to himself.

“Is Saeko okay?” Akiteru murmured, biting his lip in worry.

“I think she’s more emotionally damaged than physically,” Kei reassured him, “the child is gone, though.”

“I figured,” Akiteru sighed, “this sucks.”

Kei never replied, he simply wrapped his arms around his big brother once again; unable to let go. The guards found them curled up together, cheeks stained with salty tears, and Kei clinging to his brother. Neither of them could be moved to separate the two brothers; instead one of them fetched a scratchy wool blanket to drape over the two sleeping figures and let them spend their final day together in peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I sorry? No not really


	6. Fraternal love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to Takahiro Sakurai's dub of "when you wish upon a star" while reading this, I fucking dare you.
> 
> Idk if I like this chapter but ehhhh, I need to wrap this up before finals

The sun was just beginning to shine through Kei’s large windows when Tadashi put the finishing touches on his new uniform.

“There you are, Crown Prince Kei,” he smiled, placing Akiteru’s old crown on his head.

Kei didn’t say anything; he simply stared heavily into the mirror.

 

_“Kei, when I’m king, I’m going to be the greatest King in the whole world!”_

_“Woaaa, that’s so cool, Aki!”_

_They were nine and three, respectively, and Akiteru loved telling Kei about his plans for the kingdom._

_“I’m going to make it so we can both be king together,” he announced, “because you’re my brother and you need to be king too!”_

_“Really?!”_

_“Yep! I’ll even build you your own castle, as long as you promise to visit me every day!”_

 

Akiteru’s smile back then was said to have charmed the whole kingdom, and was still talked about to this day. The dimples on his cheeks and his crooked front teeth as a small child made him so likeable. Kei was awkward and bitter from a very young age, but Akiteru was born to be a leader, with his natural charisma and illegally good looks. It wasn’t fair.

It was blatantly obvious that Kei could never be Crown Prince. How could he possibly be loyal to a crown that beheads people for who they are, including their own kind. He made a disgusted face in the mirror.

“Is something wrong?”

“Tadashi, take this off.”

“Wha-”

“I can’t do this,” he huffed, pulling off the crown and letting it fall to the floor.

He felt a thumb brush over his cheek, and he hadn’t even realized he had been crying until he had to rub his eyes before looking at his boyfriend. Tadashi gently pressed his lips against Kei’s, as if to kiss away the pain of losing his brother.

“I’ll miss him too, you know. He was always like a big brother to me,” the brunette confessed, “but he wouldn’t want to see you unhappy. Not for a second.”

“Kei,” their tender moment was interrupted by the lanky king (Kei honestly did not even want to learn his name at this point), “let’s go, we’re waiting for you.”

Tadashi picked up the crown from off the floor, and took his boyfriend’s hand.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be right by your side.”

Though hesitant, Kei made his way out of his chambers and down the stairs to the courtyard.

 

Tensions were high among the six kingdoms of Karasuno, as the sun rose above the horizon. Many residents of Oriza viewed the happenings on the Isle of Luna as a declaration of war, and even Prince Ryuu was willing to send an army their way for what Prince Akiteru had done to his sister, but the two kings and the royal surrogate insisted that it was in the kingdom’s best interest.

“She committed an act of treason against her kingdom,” they explained to him, and though it hurt him, he had no choice but to accept her fate with a heavy heart. He shut himself in his chambers, not wanting to speak to anyone for the rest of the day.

Yuu, on the other hand, was not so accepting. All night he paced the halls of the palace in Zephyrus, fuming.

“Sire, please get some rest,” Asahi mumbled anxiously when he awoke at the first sign of daylight, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet.

“Saeko is so much more than just a cousin, Asahi,” he growled, “she’s my best friend, and I’m expected to sit here and let her get beheaded. Stupid Akiteru, does he know who he’s messing with?! No way!”

Asahi sighed, pulling the small knight tightly against him, allowing the knight to sob openly into his large chest.

 

It was a beautiful, sunny morning, and the commotion drew crowds from all across the land. Some were protesting, but most were in favour of removing the breeder from the line. Kei stood between his father and his boyfriend as his brother and Saeko were led out with their hands shackled together. Saeko had dried blood stuck to her legs and feet, and the cape he draped over her trembling body the day before was missing.

The couple was shoved by the guards, both collapsing face first in front of Kei’s perfectly polished shoes. Saeko gasped in pain, while Akiteru stayed silent, unmoving.

“Kei,” Harumi turned to the boy, who was using all of his self control to not help the duo up and risk persecution himself, “this is your first task as heir to the throne.”

Kei was confused for a moment, but realization dawned on him as a freshly sharpened sword was placed in his hands.

“W-what?” He stammered, looking horrified at the blade in his hands. Tadashi, panicked, stood back to stand by Natsuki’s equally horrified side. He was left alone with his father and the convicted in the middle of the courtyard.

“Kei,” Harumi murmured, cupping his son’s cheeks, “sometimes, you must make sacrifices for the greater good.”

“You’re saying my brother is a sacrifice?” He thought to himself, too afraid to voice his thoughts aloud.

 

_“Hey Kei, you should become a knight!”_

_Eight year old Kei listened intently to what his fifteen year old brother was saying._

_“You could always rule by my side, as my valiant guard!” Akiteru bubbled on, tossing a ball between the two of them._

_Kei’s eyes lit up, “can I really?!”_

_“You sure can! You have royal status!”_

_“Woa, I’m going to be the best knight you ever saw! I’ll fight off all the bad guys!”_

_Akiteru laughed, “I’ll be a very confident king knowing you have my back.”_

 

Gripping the handle of the sword, he looked down at his brother, whose neck was bowed in submission. Kei could hear him mumble prayers to himself, the ground below him dampening with the dripping of his tears.

“Kei, it’s best to just get it over with,” the King murmured, “it’ll make it easier on all of us.”

He wanted to run far away from this, but if he did then he could not fix what he had broken. He had to make this right. With his bottom lip trembling, he raised the sword high, the blade glittering in the morning sun as he aimed for the pale expanse of his brother’s neck.

“Forgive me,” he mumbled before swinging.

The crowd gasped, Saeko sobbed, and Natsuki and Tadashi had their heads turned away, as the sword was brought down, the blade capturing the morning light and releasing it into the eyes of the crowds, only to bury itself anticlimactically in the dirt just inches from Akiteru’s neck. Akiteru jumped, trembling in realization that he was still alive, before looking up to see Kei in a murderous rage.

“I’m not killing my brother,” he growled to the king, lip curled in disgust.

“Kei…”

“Don’t you ‘Kei’ me,” he snapped, grabbing his brother’s shackled arms and helping him up to his feet, “do you have a heart?!”

“He’s been found guilty for adultery and treason-”

“HE FELL IN LOVE,” Kei screamed, “HE FELL IN LOVE JUST LIKE YOU FELL IN LOVE WITH MOM. YOU STILL HAVE YOUR HEAD! YOU MAY NOT HAVE A BRAIN OR A HEART, BUT YOU HAVE YOUR HEAD.”

Seething, Harumi stormed over to the prince and slapped him hard across the face. He collapsed from the force, bringing his frail brother down with him, but he was quick to jump back on his feet.

“How dare you accuse me of such nonsense,” he growled, “your mother did her duty to the kingdom.”

“Really,” Kei smirked, a sense of calm washing over him; he knew he had the upper hand in this situation. He glanced over at the shocked crowd, the horrified lanky king, and Natsuki struggling to hold Tadashi back.

“Then tell me, is her job not to birth an heir?”

“That is correct,” Harumi replied.

“So then, do tell, father,” Kei was cool as a cucumber at this point, all trace of anger gone as he examined his nails, “why did she give birth to another? Surely Akiteru was expected to carry on the crown, right?”

The crowds whispered among themselves, Akiteru looked at his father with a mixture of shock and anger.

“A-Akiteru was sick!” he sputtered, “Natsuki and I made the difficult decision to-”

“Stop lying to them, Harumi!”

Everyone’s attention was on a fuming Natsuki, who had released her grip on Tadashi. The freckled boy ran into his boyfriend’s arms.

“Shut up, woman!” the lanky king shouted at her, tensions in the small courtyard rising.

“No, I will not shut up!” she shouted back, “I refuse to stand here and watch my son decapitate my other son because your husband can’t accept the fact that he’s a goddamn breeder!”

Harumi turned to Kei, hazel eyes narrowed in disgust.

“Look what you’ve done, you’ve got your mother in a psychotic rage. If you had just done your duty, we could have avoided all this petty drama.”

“Ah yes, because as usual it’s all my fault.”

“Honestly, Kei, you will be a terrible king.”

Tadashi and Akiteru glared at the king simultaneously for his harsh words, but Kei simply pulled the crown from his head with a calm expression on his tired face.

“You’re right, father, I will be a terrible king.”

“Kei-” Tadashi gasped.

“but you’re making me kill the one who WILL be a good king, and yet you claim to be such a good monarch.”

Kei turned to face his brother, tears streaming down his cheeks. He placed the crown on his head, kissing his dirt smudged cheek.

“Kei…” Akiteru murmured in shock.

Kei snorted, “why are you so surprised? My head's too big for that crown anyway.”

Akiteru smiled softly, glancing over at Saeko comfortably kneeled in the dirt looking up at the two brothers fondly.

Frustrated with the lack of blood splattering, the lanky king pulled his own sword from the scabbard attached to his hip.

“You gotta do everything yourself it seems,” he mumbled to himself

Without a warning, he charged towards the brothers.

Kei felt like the world was in slow motion as he turned and saw the blade aimed for his heart held firm by his stepfather. He let out a terrified yell, before a heavy weight shove him to the ground, scraping his hand on a rock. He heard Saeko and his mother screaming in horror, and looking up, he witnessed the flicker of the blade flashing in the sunlight as it pierced his brother’s neck. Those strong willed honey coloured eyes fluttered shut upon impact, and Kei couldn’t stop the sob that forced its way out of his throat. His brother was dead, and there was no way of breaking the spell. He felt like an absolute failure.

To everyone’s surprise, instead of blood, a bright light emanated from Akiteru’s wounds, filling the land with a beautiful periwinkle coloured smoke. Kei watched in wonder as the blade exploded into a flurry of silvery blue glitter. The chains and shackles fell from the couple and turned to mud below their feet. The lanky king dissolved into the smoke, and Natsuki was once again dressed in her finest attire at her husband’s side. Kei watched in wonder as the spell he had placed on the kingdom undid itself like untying a knot. Breathing a sigh of relief, he pulled his brother into his arms and let the tears fall as the dust settled around them.


	7. Coronation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT IS FINISHED. AAAHHHHHHHHHH. Thanks to all for your loving support, it really helped me through my long periods of writers block <3

Ten years after that disastrous morning, fanfare rang loud and clear across the land as the Isle of Luna crowned its new King. King Harumi had been buried the week before, succumbed to a tragic bout of pneumonia. Though the boys grieved the loss of their father, Natsuki was quick to reassure them.

“It’s time to pass the torch,” she told them, hugging them both tightly.

That was how thirty two year old Akiteru found himself in the grand hall, draped in his father’s old blue velvet robes, as made his royal oath.

“I, Akiteru Masahiko Satoshi Tsukishima, vow to forever uphold the laws of the land on which I will rule, justly and without deceit, so long as I shall live.” He addressed the large crowd of eager citizens wanting to get a good look at their new King.

He removed the silver crown from his head, his days as Crown Prince now over, and placed it on the head of his nine year old son, who grinned happily as he watched his mother make her royal oath.

“I, Saeko Nori Takara Tanaka,” the thirty one year old addressed nervously, as this was not the kingdom she was born into and worried greatly about fitting in, “vow to forever uphold the laws of the land on which I will rule, justly and without deceit, so long as I shall hold the Majesty title.”

The two kneeled to receive their respective crowns, grinning at each other.

“Remember last time we were side by our side on our knees?” Saeko joked.

“Sae!” Akiteru whined, “you’re bringing that up now?!”

Of course, the kingdom never forgot the dystopia Kei created many years ago, and though everyone learned to forgive and learn from the mistakes made, it still struck a chord in many when it was mentioned. Saeko’s uterus was permanently damaged, and if it weren’t for Koushi’s magic touch, the Tsukishima bloodline would have ultimately ended at Kei.

As for Kei, he sat in the front row, holding the new Princess Royal; a tiny infant of only three months, in his arms. Tadashi held a squirming four year old prince, also the son of the new King and Queen. They both looked on with contentment as the King Mother placed Harumi’s old crown on his head, officially declaring him the King of the Isle of Luna.

“Do you think Akiteru will be able to handle this job?” Tadashi whispered, “he’s quite young.”

“If King Tobio can do it, so can he,” was the reply, “it just means we’ll end up being the royal babysitters.”

As if on cue, the baby started wailing, causing Kei to yelp in surprise and nearly drop the infant. Akiteru and Saeko looked over and laughed at the sight of a very flustered Prince awkwardly fumbling with the bottle.

“Ladies and gentlemen,” Natsuki announced once Akiteru’s crown and Saeko’s diadem was fitted snugly on their heads, “I present to you, his and her royal majesty, King Akiteru and Queen Saeko of the Isle of Luna.”

The crowds, many of whom were present the day the duo had nearly been beheaded, roared with glee, chanting “long live the King and Queen” as they proceeded from the great hall into the ballroom for a grand celebration, followed by their eldest son, the Crown Prince, and Kei and Tadashi, carrying the other two children. They were a perfect, benevolent family.

 

Every single member of the Karasuno aristocracy had gathered in the ballroom for the ceremonial after party following the coronation of the new King and Queen. The couple were swaying to the beat of the music, too lost in each other’s loving gazes to pay attention to Prince Ryuu drunkenly shucking off his clothes while sir Yuu laughs, or the swarm of children pitter pattering around them in their best clothes.

“Is he really supposed to be next in line?” Kei gaped incredulously. Tadashi snorted.

“At least he’ll be a dynamic King.”

“I’m sure Oriza is proud.”

Kei took Tasahi’s hand as the song changed into one much slower.

“Wanna dance?” he murmured.

The brunette smiled softly, joining Kei on the dance floor.

“By the way, I told the kids they could join us, but we need to round them up for bed at 8,” the crown prince whispered in his lover’s ear.

“I can tell,” Tadashi grinned, glancing around at the orphaned children running around the dance floor with the royal children, “I think Sofia needs a new dress, though.”

Kei sighed, “another growth spurt, huh? Well, I guess that’s to be expected. Tomorrow I’ll get Saeko to take her measurements.”

“They grow fast, huh?” Tadashi smiled softly, “it’ll be hard saying goodbye to them.”

“We don’t have to, do we?”

Tadashi’s heart swelled with love, as he pulled Kei into a kiss.

“We could make them honorary lords and ladies if nobody adopts them by their 16th birthday, how does that sound?” Tadashi murmured, “we’d have to get Akiteru’s permission, of course.”

Kei glanced over at the newly crowned King swinging one of the orphaned children, both of them laughing and squealing while Saeko rooted them on amongst a chorus of “ME NEXT” from the other children.

“I don’t think that’ll be a problem.”

Tadashi rested his cheek on Kei’s shoulder, tenderly swaying to the beat, hearts beating as one.

“I love you,” Tadashi murmured.

“I love you too,” Kei murmured back, gently tracing his thumb over the ring on Tadashi’s finger.

Their tender moment was ruined by Saeko standing on one of the tables to announce that she was pregnant again. The crowds roared with glee as a panicked Akiteru tried to get her off the table in case she falls. In an attempt to taunt her poor nervous husband, she turned and fell backwards into his arms, her head thrown back in laughter.

“Aki, my love, you’re too soft,” she jeered.

True to Koushi’s word, there was no more conflict within the land of Karasuno. Kei and Tadashi lovingly ran an orphanage in a separate wing of the palace, as they couldn’t have children of their own. They were married the day Tadashi turned 18, and continue to love each other unconditionally.

 

Despite the option given to King Tobio to divorce, he chose to remain married to Queen Aya. When asked why, he simply shrugged and said “she’s all I’ve ever known.” They were both quite content with their platonic marriage, eventually consummating so Aya could birth an heir. Their daughter shone light onto the cold, dark mountains of Umbra Montis, and the gates were opened much more frequently to allow Crown Prince Shouyou and Princess Hitoka to bring their own daughter over for playdates. Tobio’s kingdom was no longer the cold, dead, wasteland of self loathing that it used to be.

 

Daichi and Yui had three boys and two girls within the ten years they had been married. Daichi’s parents still had the throne, but it was him who did most of the work; easing the strain on the elderly king and queen. Of course, he always made time to spend with his family, and the sight of his children’s faces lighting up to greet their father made the long, gruelling days worth it.

Of course, nothing made the Stagnum children happier than when uncle Koushi came to visit, often in a puff of smoke with sweets in hand. The King of Stagnum often had to remind his son that the front door is accessible and much less shocking to the palace workers, to which Koushi laughed, pulling his father into a headlock. While he was never considered a nuisance, the maids did throw a fit when they discovered that he had made the ballroom snow, and was in the process of hosting an intense snowball fight inside the palace. Daichi often joked that the only reason Koushi had yet to be banished from the palace was because he charmed everyone. The silver haired brother only winked in response.

 

Despite much persisting on Yuu’s part, Asahi never fell in love with him. He instead married a soft spoken, quiet yet incredibly beautiful princess. Yuu then changed course to ensure that Asahi doesn’t become a cowardly husband, all while whipping the prince into shape for when he would be crowned king of Zephyrus.

“You can’t force love on him,” Saeko often reminded him on his self-loathing days, with a dreamy look on her face. Since marrying Akiteru, Yuu noticed a change in her attitude, but the rebellious streak had yet to fade. They still had the occasional sword fight, as long as her children didn’t witness mommy and uncle Yuu screaming and flinging murder weapons at each other.

Things weren’t always perfect for the land of Karasuno, but they still managed to live happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be taking a brief break to focus on finals (and to finish my hqwinterhols fic orz) but my google drive is full of half baked one shots so stay tuned!
> 
> Talk akisae to me at aki-sae.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
